Who's That Girl?
Characters Present *Wubbzy *Daizy (debut) *Huggy *Buggy *Earl *Zamboni *Fifi Summary Wubbzy meets Daizy, a puppy-like creature, who moves into Wuzzleburg. While Wubbzy is playing with Daizy, he gets distracted with his other friends' game of Kickety-Kick Ball. Wubbzy is playing outside with his kickety-kickball. His ball accidentally knocks over a squirrel's acorn sculpture (a star), spills a painter's paint, and hits Old Lady Zamboni, messing up her hair and the hair of her dog Fifi. Wubbzy catches the ball and falls into a bush. Just then, a girl skips past Wubbzy that he hasn't seen before (Daizy). Wubbzy sees her plant a seed, pour water on it, and a huge flower house grows in an instant! Seeing he has a new neighbor, Wubbzy decides to go get some gifts to make her feel welcome to the neighborhood. At home, Wubbzy grabs some candy and a bouqet of flowers. He decides to also bring over his favorite toy, Rupert the Super-Duper Transforming Robot. Once he finds Rupert in his toy box, Rupert transforms into a plane and a dump truck and then says "Hello, Wubbzy!" Wubbzy brings everything to the new girl's house and rings the doorbell. The new girl answers, and Wubbzy welcomes her to the neighborhood & gives her the candy & flowers. The new girl thanks Wubbzy for the gifts and introduces herself as Daizy. Rupert says "Ahem!", Puffy Stufee comes, and Wubbzy introduces him to Daizy. Rupert transforms into a train and then a unicorn. Wubbzy hopes they can play with Rupert and make him transform some more, but Daizy insists on having a tea party. Rupert even agrees! Wubbzy sees Huggy, Buggy and Earl playing kicekty kick ball outside and wants to join them, but he decides to stay and be nice to Daizy and participate in the tea party. Daizy has everyone wear fancy hats; Rupert is given a top hat with an eyeglass. Rupert says things with a British accent during the tea party. Rupert even drinks grapety grape juice and eats cucumber sandwiches! Wubbzy says that it's a nice day outside and wants to go outside to play, so Daizy's first idea is jumping rope. Wubbzy doesn't know how but gives it a try; he ends up all tied up and asks to play something else. Daizy mentions "hide and seekety seek", so Wubbzy runs off to hide while Daizy counts to 100. Wubbzy tries to hide behind an orange bush, but it was a dog who then got up and walked away. Next, Wubbzy looks in a hollow tree for a hiding place. The squirrel from earlier has made a flower sculpture with acorns, but Wubbzy accidentally knocks it over with his tail; this time, though, Wubbzy sees it and says "Sorry." Wubbzy then finds a pile of leaves to hide in. All is well until the leaf pile is accidentally bumped with a kickety kick ball, and Wubbzy catches it as it falls. Buggy tells Wubbzy to come play with them. Wubbzy hesitates, and then says "just for a few kicks." Daizy finishes counting to 100 and starts looking for Wubbzy. She looks behind the orange "bush", and the dog lifts its head and licks her. Daizy then looks in all the same holes of the hollow tree that Wubbzy looked through. She asks the squirrel (still upset about his sculpture being knocked over) if he's seen Wubbzy; he chatters and points in Wubbzy's direction, and then Daizy gives him more acorns which then form the flower sculpture, making the squirrel happy! Daizy then checks the pile of leaves, but no Wubbzy. Just then, she hears/sees Wubbzy as he calls out prior to launching the kickety kick ball straight into the net. Wubbzy yells "Score!" and then sees a disappointed Daizy. Daizy says "I thought we were playing together"; when Wubbzy can't think of something appropriate to say, she says "Never mind", and sadly goes over to sit on a bench. Wubbzy feels awful for making Daizy feel awful instead of welcome. He goes and talks to her, and admits that they seem to like to play different things. Then he thinks of a good idea; he asks her if she likes to play hippety hopscotch, and she says it's one of her favorite games! So they start playing hippety hopscotch, until the kickety kick ball lands near Daizy and Buggy yells "A little help!" At first, Wubbzy says he'll take care of it, but Daizy interjects and says she's a pretty good kickety kickball player herself. Wubbzy is delighted! Daizy kicks the ball and makes it soar! First, it hits the squirrel's acorns which then fall to form a heart sculpture. Then, it bumps the painter's paint, making it paint a flower/rainbow pattern on the wall. Then the ball hits Old Lady Zamboni and Fifi, fixing their haircuts to look curly. Lastly, it bumps Earl on the head, and he exclaims, "I love kickety kickball!" Daizy catches the ball, and Wubbzy says he wants to be on her team. Rupert rolls up, still wearing a top hat and eyeglass, and says "I say, Rupert loves kickety kickball!" Common Elements Wubb-Mobile: Wubbzy introduces the Wubb-Mobile to Daizy and the viewers. (This does not occur in the episode, but in the Post-Show Skit.) Post-Show Skit This is the first episode of season two, so it sets the pace for the rest of the season by having all post-show skits (with the exception of those that are just music videos) occur at or near the Wubb Club. The short "Wubb Club Tour" is played. The Jukebox Robot comes out. Wubbzy's two guesses are: "Is it 11 o'clock?"; and "Is it 12 o'clock?" Then the music video for the song "The Wubbzy Wiggle" is played (for the first time in the series). Trivia *This is the first Season 2 episode. *This marks the first appearance of Jukebox Robot. *Later in some episodes, Daizy's doorbell sounds different from this episode. *This is the first episode where Widget and Walden don't appear. *Wubbzy said Scooby-Doo when he was jump roping. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2008 Category:Wubbzy Category:Best Of Collection